peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Network 5
Network 5 is a Thai media company that focuses on its own television network (known as TV5 Global) and its radio network (known as Radio5 Global). It also runs a global newspaper (in print and online) known as My 5. Products TV5 Global TV5 TV5 was founded as Royal Thai Army Television and Radio Channel 5 (สถานีวิทยุโทรทัศน์กองทัพบก) in 1958 before being renamed as RTA Fifth Frequency in 1981, in which, after December 31, 1996, became an international product known as TV5. It has different local names depending on the country: *第五频道 (wǔ píndào) - China *Canal 5 - France and Spain *Saluran 5 - Malaysia *Channel 5 - Australia and Indonesia *சேனல் ஐந்து (Cēṉal aintu) - India (Tamil-speaking regions) *चैनल पांच (Chainal paanch) - India (Hindi-speaking regions) *Canale 5 - Italy *โทรทัศน์ 5 (Thorthạṣ̄n̒ 5) - Thailand *ទូរទស្សន៍ 5 (Tourotossaa 5) - Cambodia *TV5 - United Kingdom, Canada and Singapore *Kanal 5 - Sweden, Norway and Denmark *Kanava 5 - Finland *채널 5 - South Korea TV5 USA TV5 USA is the American and Mexican counterpart to TV5, and was launched on August 1, 2002, but it was not until May 17, 2011, that it became an all-news channel in the American English and Spanish languages, broadcast only in the US and Mexico. Two different local names are TV5 USA (United States of America) and Televisión 5 Estados Unidos (Mexico). TV5 Spike TV5 Spike (simply known as Spike) is a kids' channel that is available in the US, UK, and Thailand that was launched as a channel on May 17, 2011, after being broadcast as a kids' block of TV5 and TV5 USA from 2003 to 2011. Its main audience is citizens aged 2 to 11. The local names depending on country are TV5 Spike (US and UK) and โทรทัศน์ 5 เด็ก (Thorthạṣ̄n̒ 5 dĕk - Thailand). Radio5 Global *Radio5 Now (FM: 93.8 MHz; receivable in Thailand and Europe; mainly suited for news updates on-the-go) *Radio5 Gold (FM: 90.5 MHZ; receivable in Thailand, Europe, and China; mainly suited for 80s music) *Radio5 Class (FM: 95.0 MHz; receivable in Thailand, Europe, China, South Korea, and North America; mainly suited for K-POP and R&B/soul music) *Radio5 Yes (FM: 93.3 MHz; receivable in Thailand, Europe, North America, and Cambodia; mainly suited for audio documentaries about ancient landmarks of the world) *Radio5 Ria (FM: 89.7 MHz; receivable in Thailand, Malaysia, Singapore, and Indonesia; mainly suited for Malay and Indonesian programming) *Radio5 Oli (FM: 96.8 MHz; receivable in Thailand, Cambodia, Singapore, and India; mainly suited for Tamil and Khmer programming) *Radio5 Symphony (FM: 92.4 MHz; receivable in Thailand, North America, and Europe; mainly suited for symphonies and orchestral perfomances) My 5 My 5 (stylized as My5) is a global newspaper that is available in the Thai, British English, American English, French, German, Spanish, Khmer, Tamil, Malay, Indonesian, and Hindi languages, and in North America and the UK. Its sections are My5 News, My5 Politics, My5 USA, My5 World, My5 Sports, My5 Entertainment, My5 Technology, My5 Bridal, My5 Fashion, My5 Parental, My5 Health, and My5 Living. It was launched on April 5, 2010 as News 5, but it was not until 2013 that the newspaper was rebranded as My5. 5 Select 5 Select (stylized as 5SE''L''ECT) is a YouTube-like video-on-demand and streaming service that has Network 5's video content that has never been seen before on TV5 Global's TV channels and streaming from TV5, TV5 USA, TV5 Spike, Radio5 Now, Radio5 Gold, Radio5 Class, Radio5 Yes, Radio5 Ria, Radio5 Oli, and Radio5 Symphony on the service. The service is available in North America and the UK, and was launched on January 3, 2001, as Network 5 Player; it was rebranded in 2013 as 5SE''L''ECT. Category:Fanon Category:Miscellaneous Category:Companies Category:TV Companies